More Than Meets The Eye
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: They hate her and she despises them. When they’re forced to work together in a storyline, can a hateful relationship turn into something more? Characters: Trish Stratus, Evolution, AmyAdam, Chris Jericho, others
1. Will The Fighting Ever Cease?

A/N: Okay, so this idea has been floating around in my head for a LONG time now and I've finally decided to write a fic on it. I'm having serious writers block on my other stories and can't think of ANY ideas so if you have an for OIYM or Incomplete, let me know. I'll probably have some one shots out soon but that's all you'll probably be seeing from me until I think of some more ideas. I know writing another story could be rough since I'm back in school but I promise to update on weekends. So, I hope you guys like this fic and reviews get me motivated to write more! The storylines in this fic are not based on the events that happen in real life.

Summary: They hate her and she despises them. When they're forced to work together in a storyline, can a hateful relationship turn into something more?

Characters: Trish Stratus, Evolution, Amy Dumas, Chris Jericho, Adam Copeland, others

Rating: M, for language, sexual situations, and some other stuff you won't find out until later on...

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize in this story.

Chapter One: Will The Fighting Ever Cease?

* * *

Flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, Trish Stratus walked into the women's locker room, her eyes training the room for her best friends Lisa Marie Varon and Amy Dumas. She sighed, not seeing them anywhere. She held her head, falling onto one of the couches. Going out late and drinking too much the night before a show was a bad idea. She kicked off her tennis shoes and laid down, putting a hand over her eyes. Then she noticed the lights were still on. Trish looked longingly at the light switch, wishing it'd just shut off by itself. Groaning quietly, she stood and walked over, turning off the lights with a relieved sigh. As she settled back on the couch and closed her eyes, the door opened and the lights flipped back on.

"What the hell..." Trish muttered angrily. She pulled her hand from her eyes and opened them, seeing Stacy Keibler in the room with her.

"Oops, did I disturb you?" She asked in an innocent voice. Trish wasn't in the mood to deal with her bullshit so she stood, slipped back into her tennis shoes, and walked out. As she walked down the hallway Trish began to think of different places that were dark. The parking garage was cool and dark. Most storage closets were dark. Yet she opted for the parking garage because she could get claustrophobic. Once the coolness hit her face Trish felt relieved.

She sat down on the curb, bringing her knees to her chest. She rested her head on her knees, closing her eyes. Just as she was thinking about her match against Molly Holly a limo pulled up and stopped right in front of her. As her eyes opened they met someone's shoes. She looked up, seeing Paul Levesque, Ric Flair, Dave Batista, and Randy Orton standing before her. Trish sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically. Like she wanted to see those bastards.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here..." Paul drawled, crossing his arms across her chest. "All ready to kiss our feet, I see." He smirked as disgust crossed Trish's face.

"The only person who would kiss your feet would be those three lap dogs behind you. And maybe some of those fucking sluts in the back like Stacy Keibler." She saw Randy's jaw clench and Trish knew she struck a nerve. He was about to step forward when Paul held him back.

"Easy kid, she's not worth it." Paul then turned back to Trish. She was now standing, her arms crossed over her chest in attempt to cover herself from Dave and Ric's wandering eyes.

"Now move out of our way, bitch, before I make you do it." He growled, stepping closer to Trish. Trish stood her ground, letting her arms fall to her sides. Her hands were clenched into fists as Paul reached out, twirling her hair between his fingers. Her face began to turn red with rage when she looked over at the three standing behind him. Dave had the same old scowl on his face, Ric was grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning, and when her eyes turned to Randy he was staring at her.

'Don't... touch... me." She said through clenched teeth. Paul's hand stroked her cheek gently and Trish reached up at lightning speed, slapping him as hard as she could. Paul held her reddening cheek, glaring at her menacingly.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" He yelled, his nostrils flaring. Trish just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest again.

"Yeah, like you'd actually hit a woman." The confidence wavered in her voice as the rest of Evolution stepped forward a bit and her eyes darted from one person to the other. Then she felt Paul's breath on her and she looked up at the blonde man, narrowing her eyes as he talked.

"Don't put anything past me, Stratus..." He sneered, pushing her shoulder roughly. Trish stumbled backwards, catching herself before she fell. She walked up to Paul and went to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist, twisting it in a way it wasn't supposed to go. She cried out when he twisted it more and squeezed her eyes shut.

"What's the matter; am I hurting you?" He teased angrily, his eyes boring holes into her. Trish kept her eyes squeezed shut and tried to pull from his grasp but that hurt more. As she opened her eyes tears threatened to fall though she was begging herself not to let them.

"Paul, maybe you should stop..." Randy suggested, seeing Trish crying. He hated seeing women cry, no matter who it was. Even though they despised each other, Randy didn't want her to get even more hurt than she already was. He knew the consequences of his words and he'd take them as a man but to just stand there and let Paul break her wrist wasn't his idea of a good time.

"Come on, kid! This is fun, don't you agree Trish?" He glared at the sobbing blonde who shook her head quickly, throwing her at Randy a minute later. Randy caught her and watched as Paul, Ric and Dave walked off. He helped Trish stand up straight and she turned to look at him.

"Uh..." She paused to swallow her tears and gave him a thankful look. Randy nodded before walking inside the arena, leaving Trish to wonder about the youngest member of Evolution.

Trish came out of the trainers room with a bandaged wrist, but they had said it was nothing to worry about. It would be a little sore for a few hours then she'd be as good as new. As she walked down the hallway her stomach began to rumble. Spinning around, her eyes met a pair of hazel ones and she hugged her best friend tightly.

"Ames!" Trish exclaimed. Amy hugged her friend back, wondering why she was so excited to see her.

"Trishie! What's up?" She asked, linking arms with Trish. As they walked to the catering room Trish filled Amy in on what happened and as soon as she let the words Evolution roll off her tongue Amy knew it was bad.

"Those mother fuckers! They're gonna pay for what they did. I'll sick Adam on them!" She exclaimed, slamming her fist into her palm. Trish giggled quietly, entering the catering room. As she did they saw Evolution off to the side with Stacy Keibler and Gail Kim.

"I'm craving salad, how 'bout you?" Amy asked, making herself a salad. Trish shrugged and got one herself, pouring some Italian dressing onto it. She laughed heartily as she watched Amy pour tons of Ranch onto hers and they made their way to their favorite table. They sat down and began to eat before getting interrupted.

"My two favorite women in the whole wide world!" They heard Chris Jericho calling then say, "except for my lovely wife, of course!"

"Hi Chris." Trish said, looking up at him.

"Hey Chrissy Baby." Amy said through a mouthful of salad. Chris sat down next to Trish, clasping his hands on the table.

"How are you two doing on this wonderful day?" He asked, a pleasant smile on his face.

"I'm fine, but it seems like Trish is having a pretty rough day..." Amy raised her eyebrows at Trish who shot her friend a look.

"Oh really?" He turned to Trish giving her an expectant look. Trish rolled her eyes and stuffed some more salad into her mouth.

"Just had some problems with Evolution but it's do–" But when she said Evolution Chris' look turned sour and he stood up, letting the chair fall back.

"What the hell did they do to you?" He questioned, glancing over at the four men.

"We were arguing, as usual, and Paul kinda, ya know, twisted my wrist to the point where it almost broke. Thankfully it's not broken..." Trish said with a shrug. Chris' nostrils flared and he walked swiftly towards Paul, shoving him in the chest.

"If you ever, and I mean EVER, put your hands on Trish again I'll personally slaughter your ass into a million pieces, along with your fuckers." He snarled. Paul looked somewhat shocked at the smaller man's outburst but found it even more amusing than when Trish had be crying.

"Yeah, okay Jerky. Just go back to annoying someone else and leave us the hell alone..." Paul said, wrapping his arm around Gail. Chris stared at them in disgust, getting in Paul's face.

"I'm warning you, ass clown. If you touch her again, your ass is mine..." He threatened before walking away. Trish gave him a grateful smile as he sat down again.

"You're so awesome Chris." She said, hugging him. Chris hugged her back before looking at the clock behind her.

"I have to go discuss a match with Jay and Adam but I'll talk to you girls later. We can go clubbing or something after the show tonight. It is Hot-Lanta, ya know!" With a wink he was off.

"Well I'm all up for that if you are." Trish looked at Amy who nodded quickly.

"Alright, but no more than two beers for us. Remember what happened last time we were at a club here. Table dancing is NOT a good way to get attention. I was out for a week with a sprained ankle thanks to you, Miss Graceful." Amy said sarcastically. Trish giggled at the memory of them table dancing in Club Neon during their past visit in Atlanta.

"Well, let's go get ready for our match." Trish stood and stretched, her shirt coming up more than it was supposed to. She pulled it down quickly, blushing slightly when she noticed Shane Helms staring. They threw their garbage away and made their exit quick so Evolution couldn't stop them. Once safely inside the locker room they changed into their wrestling attire, and began to stretch.

"So Matt's not taking the break up well, is he? I saw him earlier at the hotel and he looked a mess." Trish said as Amy pulled her friend forward. They sat on the floor in near splits, holding each others hands. Trish pulled Amy forward and couldn't miss the smirk on her face.

"He deserves it. You know... Jeff told me he was sleeping with the woman that lived next to them? But I'm happy and with Adam now so... who cares about Matt Hardy?" Amy pulled Trish forward, letting go of her hands.

"What about you, Trish? Find any guy that meets up to your standards?" Amy teased. Trish rolled her eyes and stood, bending over.

"Nope, and I don't think I ever will. Men are... bastards. All of them. No matter who they are, they're bastards." Trish replied, knowing she was right.

"You'll find the right guy eventually. You and Jay had a pretty good relationship." Amy pointed out, stretching her arms.

"We decided it was better if we were just friends. It got a bit too awkward for us, plus, I think he has a thing for one of the backstage workers." Trish informed Amy, doing lunges against the wall.

"Okay... but tonight, I say you go find yourself a hot guy and dance with him, maybe take him back to the hotel and..." Amy raised her eyebrows, smirking. Trish gave her friend a gentle slap in the stomach as she walked by.

"How about no. I'm not looking for a one night stand, sweetie. I'm looking for someone who I can actually date and will be there for me when I'm upset, or hurt. Not someone who only wants to fuck." She responded wistfully. Amy rolled her eyes, going back to stretching. Then a backstage worker knocked on the door and peeked in.

"Miss Stratus, Miss Dumas, you have three minutes to get to the gorilla..." Then she left within a blink of an eye. Trish linked arms with Amy and walked out of their locker room and hurried to the gorilla, making it just in time as Amy's music played.

"See ya out there, babe." Amy said before walking through the curtain. Trish waited until Amy's music stopped and her's began. She walked out to the crowd who were half booing, half cheering.

AFTER THE MATCH

"Well I'm going to take a shower here because the water pressure is better so I'll meet ya at the hotel lobby in an hour?" Trish questioned, pulling out some dressier clothes from her bag. She knew they were going to go out later that night and she brought the outfit with her.

"Yeah, I'll see ya in a while." Amy then hugged her friend, walking out with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Trish turned on the water to the shower, stripping of her wrestling gear when the door opened. She peered around the wall and glared as Stacy walked in, attached to Randy at the lips. Trish decided to ignore them and began to take her shower, washing her hair and body. Once she was done she stepped out, wrapping a fluffy white towel around her body. She walked out of the shower area, seeing Stacy pressed against the door, Randy's hands under her shirt. Trish went about her business, putting on deodorant.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" Stacy screeched, seeing Trish for the first time in ten minutes. Trish rolled her eyes and turned to face the breathless couple.

"First of all, this is the women's locker room and I can be in here, and secondly, I was in here when you guys stumbled in, tongue wrestling." Trish then turned back around, grabbing her clothes and shoes from her bag. She then walked back into the shower area, dropping the towel. She pulled on her thong and bra before pulling up the black mini skirt and metallic top. She then walked out into the main area of the locker room, seeing Stacy and Randy sitting on the couch, talking about plans for later. She rolled her eyes, sitting on the bench across from the couch.

"Wow, Trish, I never knew a slut like you could look so... well, that's not a nice outfit but for you, it's nice. It's a bit slutty, don't you think baby?" She asked Randy, running a hand through his hair. Randy shrugged, staring at Trish as she stood up after strapping on her metallic stilettos. She felt his hot gaze on her and looked over at him, not caring about his opinion.

"Whatever Stacy. You know, your words aren't affecting me at all." Trish threw her a dirty look before picking up her duffel bag, raising her eyebrows.

"Later, bitches." Trish looked at them one more time before walking out. She walked down the hallway and before she could make it out of the building she heard someone calling her name.

"Ms. Stratus!" A young tech called as he ran down the hall after her. She turned to look at him, noticing he was carrying a note. "Ms. Stratus, Mr. Bischoff would like to see you in his office right now." He then disappeared as quickly as he had come. Trish growled in annoyance and walked back to the general managers office, knocking impatiently on the door.

"Come in!" She heard him call. Trish walked in, feeling his hot gaze training up and down her body. She crossed her arms across her chest, staring at him.

"Ah, Trish, I'm glad you were still here..." He motioned for her to sit but Trish shook her head. She didn't want him to be standing and looking down her shirt.

"What did you want to see me about, Eric?" She asked with a hatred filled voice. Eric didn't pick up on her tone, though.

"Well the writers' have written you into a new storyline. You see, once they heard about the incident between you and Paul, they rushed to the drawing board and came up with a storyline that seemed perfect for your backstage relationship." He paused to look at her face, seeing the distress that slowly took over her confused expression.

"What do you mean, Mr. Bischoff?"

"You are going to be in a storyline with Evolution." He stated, shuffling through papers. Then the door opened and in walked the four men she couldn't stand the most.

* * *

A/N: So that's it! I'm not going to put a preview up because I don't know if you want me to continue or not so... please review and let me know what you think! I'm really proud of this chapter for some reason. I guess it's because I took a lot of time on it to try to make it as perfect as it could get, though I know it's far from it. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! 


	2. Trying to Get Rid of You

A/N: Soooo... Thank you SO much for the reviews! I really appreciate it and am So glad that everyone wants me to continue the story! I didn't know you'd like it as much as you did so... I was surprised, to say the least.

Summary: They hate her and she despises them. When they're forced to work together in a storyline, can a hateful relationship turn into something more?

Characters: Trish Stratus, Evolution, Amy Dumas, Chris Jericho, Adam Copeland, others

Rating: M, for language, sexual situations, and some other stuff you won't find out until later on...

I dislclaim

Chapter Two: Trying to Get Rid of You

"Mr. Bischoff, NO! I can't work with them!" Trish exclaimed, pointing a finger at every member of Evolution. She held up her wrist to show Eric what Paul had done.

"In case you haven't noticed, he almost broke my wrist!" Trish finished, her breathing becoming ragged. Eric nodded slowly, shuffling the papers on his desk again. Behind Trish Evoluion had taken seats in the chairs all around the room, leaving Trish to sit next to Randy or stand. She looked at the empty seat of the couch before leaning against the wall as far away as possible.

"Yes, Trish,I do see that one member of Evolution has hurt you but you either do this storyline or I'll be forced to fire you." Eric stated simply, not looking up to meet Trish's pleading hazel orbs.

"I'd rather live on the stre--" But then she was cut off by Randy's deep voice.

"Why don't we just see what the damn storyline is before we make any decisions, okay?" He was directing this question towards Trish but she turned her head the other way, acting like she hadn't heard him, though the silence told the five men that she was interested in the storyline.

"As we've all heard, Randy will be breaking away from Evolution after they betray him once he wins the championship from Chris Benoit. Also, Trish is turning face within the next few weeks so this is where the storyline comes in. You, Trish," At her name Trish turned her attention to Eric who was now standing. "Will become the object of Randy's affection and this will get on Evolution's nerves. During this time period, there will be a lot of hateful words being exchanged, some violence between the remaining members of Evolution and Trish, and..." Before he could finish Trish stormed forward, slamming her fist onto the desk.

"I am NOT going to be manhandled by those dicks!" She yelled angrily. Her face began to turn red with rage as a sympathetic look come to Eric's face.

"Take a seat, Trish, before I make you." Eric ordered in an agressive voice. Trish went back to her place on the wall, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Where was I? Oh yes, and there will be a few romance scenes between Randy and Trish before Paul catches you and he orders you to stay away from Randy or else. The night after Randy wins the title he will be betrayed by Evolution. After this, Randy will be feuding with Paul while another diva is trying to win Randy's heart. That leads to Trish fighting for you until you make your heel turn, which is siding with the other diva, whoever that may be. The creative team hasn't figured that out yet. You will still be fueding with this diva until Wrestlemania, where Randy loses the World Heavyweight Championship to Triple H." Eric stopped, scanning the faces of the five other people in the room.

"What the hell! You expect me to fight for _him_!" Trish exclaimed, pointing to Randy who looked as though he was thinking hard.

"Yes, Trish... now if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting to attend." Eric grabed some papers and walked out, leaving an unnerved Trish with Evolution.

"Don't expect me to talk about our scenes together, Orton..." Trish muttered angrily before storming out.

CLUB

Trish walked inside of the club, bobbing her head slightly to the music. She spotted her friends at a table and weaved her way through the crowd towards them. Only then did she see who was standing by John Cena's side, kissing his neck. Stacy Keibler. She narrowed her eyes as the leggy blonde looked over at her and Trish had to wonder. Why in the hell wasn't she there with Randy? Trish wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but she had always had feelings for the current US Champ. She strutted over with a smirk on her face, determined to get John's attention away from Stacy and to her. he swung her hips a littlemore as she walked by, glancing back at John who was watching her. She slid sexily into the booth where Amy and Adam were sitting and grinned at them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Trish asked, looking from one to the other. They had become a couple a few weeks earlier and Trish couldn't help but feel a little jealous that her best friend had someone and she didn't.

"We were just going to go dance. Order yourself something and join us, if ya want." Adam grinned at her before leading Amy towards the sea of dancers. Trish shook her head and leaned back, seeing the scantily clad waitress walking over.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She asked, batting her fake eyelashes. Trish stared at the brunette for a moment before nodding.

"A strawberry daiquiri, please." Trish ordered, giving the woman a fake smile. The waitress left with a push of her chest, making more breast poke out of the top of her top than inside. Trish rolled her eyes, turning her head away from her waitress to the dance floor where everyone seemed to be having fun. She still couldn't get the thought of having to work with Evolution out of her head.

"I see you could make it..." Someone whispered in the Toronto native's ear. She turned her head and grinned at John.

"And I see that you were having some fun." Trish retorted, nodding towards Stacy who was making her way to the bathroom. John rolled his crystal blue eyes, sitting in the booth next to her. He slipped his arm around the back of it and leaned down to whisper in her ear again.

"Wanna dance with me?" Trish could hint some seduction in his voice and she nodded quickly, getting out of the booth. John got out, following her to the dance floor where she turned her back to him, pushing against his warm body. She swayed to the loud hip hop music, causing John to groan as she swirled her hips. He spun her around and pulled her to him so their bodies were pressed against each other. Trish grinned up at him and rubbed her body against him. She spun back around, teasing the hell out of him as she rubbed her ass into his groin. John rested his hands firmly on her hips, pulling her back to him. Once the song was over and the DJ put on a slow song did Trish go back to have a drink. Stacy sat at the table with a frown on her face.

"Did someone have a bad night?" Trish mocked, smirking as she sipped her daiquiri. Stacy glared menacingly at the petite Canadian diva and their eyes met in a challenge. Trish had never fought over a guy like this with someone who already had a boyfriend but she was determined to have John for herself.

"Now... if you'll excuse me, bitch, I have some dancing to do..." Stacy then walked up to John, pulling him onto the dance floor. Trish watched with fury as John seemed to be enjoying the seductive stripper like dance Stacy was doing to him. Her eyes left the two for a moment and scanned the club. She almost spit out her drink when she saw Evolution sitting in the back corner of the club with bimbos surrounding them, sucking on their necks. Then she felt an arm around her and looked over at a slightly drunken John who was grinning from ear to ear at her. She rolled her eyes, sipping on her drink again.

"Lets dance again!" He yelled over the music. Trish shook her head. Her feet were hurting like hell and she was pretty tired.

"I'm gonna go... I'm really tired and my feet hurt!" Trish yelled. John furrowed his eyebrows at her, wondering why just a few minutes earlier she wanted to dance with him and now she was bailing on him.

"Fine..." He replied angrily, walking back to Stacy who was looking at him expectantly. She smirked at Trish and dragged the West Newbury native onto the dance floor again. Trish made her way towards the entrance, getting stopped by Amy who was attatched by the hip with Adam.

"Where are you going?" Amy said into Trish's ear.

"Back to the hotel. I'm tired, and my feet hurt really bad..." She then bid the couple good bye, walking out into the warm Atlanta night. She had just made it outside when Chris was walking in.

"Where are ya going?" He asked suspisciously. Trish giggled tiredly at his facial expression.

"To the hotel. I'm really tired..." Trish replied with a yawn. She was also sick and tired of that twig dancing all over her man. Although he wasn't exactly her man, he was close enough to being hers.

"Well... call me when you get back to letme know you're alright." Chris said, winking at her. Trish nodded and got into her car, driving off. She made it back to the hotel a few minutes later and called Chris, who seemed to be having a good time with their friends. Saying they'd get together for breakfast tomorrow, Trish got out of her car and walked inside of the hotel. Standing in the lobby was Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson. Trish tried to walk passed the two new "divas" but they kept stepping in her way.

"Hi, Trish." Candice said sweetly. Trish stopped trying to walk passed the Go woman and sighed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hello, whore... I mean Candice." Trish said in a bitter sweet voice. Candice narrowed her eyes at Trish who leveled the brunette with a glare. Torrie stood off to the side with a puzzled look on her stupid face.

"Did you know that I'm the diva that you'll be fighting over Randy for? Also, I win him in the end." Candice boasted. Trish chuckled, giving Candice a strange look.

"Do you actually think I give a rat's ass if you are the 'diva'", Trish did the quotations sign around diva, "I'm facing, then you're wrong. I could beat you just like that..." She snapped in Candice's face, smirking. "As for Orton, you can have the cocky ass bastard. I hate his ass, and as far as I'm concerned, he can go to hell along with the rest of Evolution..." Trish then pushed pased them, walking towards the elevator.

"Wait! Don't you even care what we're going to do!" Candice whined, a look of disappointment spreading across her face. Trish turned around and laughed heartily.

"No, I don't! So just, like, go fuck someone or something..." Trish waved nonchalantly and stepped into the elevator, heaving a sigh as the doors closed. She closed her eyes and waited for the elevator to stop on the fifth floor. She slid her key card into the door and walked inside, flipping on the light. She then screamed as the door slammed shut behind her and she spun aound to stare into a pair of blue eyes.

A/N: Hmmm... I wonder who that could be... well, I guess you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Thanks for all of your reviews! They really mean a lot to me because I wasn't sure if you'd like this. Anyway, you all know the drill. Read and Review, please!

Preview:

Thinking of what Paul had threatened earlier, a chill went down her spine. The tone of his voice was so serious, so not like his usual teasing tone. She began to wonder if he meant what he said he was going to do. Getting paranoid, she spun around to see if someone was following her. Luckily, the hotel parking lot was empty except for the dim streetlights that shone on the black pavement. She got into her car quickly, driving away. She looked into the rearview mirror to see if she could get into the other lane and screamed at what she saw.


	3. And The Paranoia Sets In

A/N: Yeah, so this is like the only fic I can update at the moment because I have absolutely NO ideas for the others so I'm sorry to everyone who wants me to update Only in Your Mind and Incomplete but I just can't. I don't have any ideas. Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to write SOMETHING for those fics soon because I haven't updated since August. I hope you all like this update and I'm glad you like the fic!

I WISH I owned the characters in this story because I'd be in some tropical place sitting on the beach with a drink but Vince owns it all… damn…

Chapter Three: And The Paranoia Sets In

* * *

"How… how did you get in here!" Trish stammered, backing away from young Randy Orton. Her eyes were wide with surprise, staring at the youngest Evolution member.

"It's not that hard to manipulate a fan woman, Trish. She willingly gave me the room number and key card to this room." He replied nonchalantly, seating himself on her plush couch. Trish narrowed her eyes at him, wondering why the hell he was in her hotel room.

"Get the fuck out, you bastard!" Trish yelled. Randy had been facing the TV but his head slowly turned towards her with a smirk set upon his lips.

"Not until we talk, Stratus." He raised his eyebrows at her and Trish wanted nothing more than to slap that cocky ass grin off of his face. She crossed her arms across her chest and sneered.

"You know, you cocky ass punk, Stacy's at the club with John Cena. You may want to go get your walking STD back because I sure as hell am NOT going to let you talk. Maybe Stacy will want to hear you out." Trish spat. Randy chuckled and rolled his shoulders, putting an arm around the back of the white leather couch.

"I told her to go have fun. I said I had some business to attend to. So, I just want to talk about our storyline and I'll be on my way…" He gave her an almost pleading look and Trish clenched her teeth together.

"Fine, but make it quick. I'm tired, and I want to go to bed." She hissed. Randy laughed and looked her up and down once before locking his eyes on her chest. Trish grabbed her brush and threw it at him, hitting his chest.

"Either look me in the face or get the hell outta here!" Trish exclaimed, her voice raising an octave. Randy rubbed the back of his neck, looking towards the TV again.

"This storyline means a lot to me, and I don't need a bitch like you messing it up so do your job professionally and stop acting like the bitch you are. I am trying to make a difference and you're just going to hold me back if you act like a fucking five year old so get over it Trish, because we'll be working together for about four months." Randy narrowed his icy blue eyes at the Toronto native, causing Trish to glare at him. Their eyes met in an unspoken challenge and Randy stood up.

"Like I give a fuck about you wanting to make a difference or if this means a lot to you! I am a professional, unlike you, and I know how to make my own character so I don't need your advice. I've been in this business longer than you, Orton, and I'll be damned if I let a young, arrogant son of a bitch boss me around. Oh, and I'm not acting like the five year old, you are. So get the fuck out of my hotel room before I call security!" Trish pointed towards the door, keeping her cold eyes locked on his. Randy smirked and straightened his suit out before walking to the door and turned around, glancing at the blonde bombshell.

"See you on Monday, Stratus." He then walked out, leaving Trish in a fit of rage. Her anger since leaving Eric's office had been boiling inside of her and after his talk; she was outraged by the audacity of the man that hailed from St. Louis.

NEXT MORNING

Trish awoke to an annoying pounding coming from the door. She rolled out of her warm bed and rubbed her eye, opening the door.

"Thank God you're awake!" Amy exclaimed, pulling Trish out into the hallway.

"Yeah, courtesy of the Queen of Extreme." Trish retorted. Amy then realized Trish still had on her pajamas and wasn't even ready for the meeting Vince planned.

"Did you forget about the meeting in an hour? You've got to get ready Trish, because we can't be late for another meeting or we get suspended for two days." Amy pushed the blonde diva back inside of the room and closed the door, calling from the other side.

"I'll be back in forty-five minutes and you'd better be ready!" She then went back to her room where Adam was waiting for her.

Trish groaned and locked the door though she knew no one was going to come in. Trish walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, not bothering to wash her hair because it'd take her too long to style it. She wrapped a towel around her wet body and walked out into the apartment. She walked into the living room to get her suitcase and screamed when she saw Paul sitting on her couch.

"What are you doing in here!" She asked in a high pitched voice. Paul snickered and stood, walking towards Trish. She backed up until her back was pressed against the cool wall and she gasped when she felt him pressed against her.

"Randy gave me the key card. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He flicked a piece of blonde hair away from her face and smirked.

"Well… get out." Trish's voice wasn't as strong as before when she felt something poking at her through his dress pants. She then realized half of her chest was sticking out over the towel that was wrapped securely around her.

"I heard about you and Randy last night, and I wanted to deliver a personal message of my own…" Paul grabbed her face in one of his hands and forced her to look up at him. Trish flinched as his fingers dug into her delicate skin on her cheeks and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Listen to me, you little bitch, you're not ruining this for Orton. I've worked hard for him to get this far and you're not messing it up. If you do then you might want to watch your back, because you never know who may be behind you…" He then released her, flinging her halfway across the room. Trish stumbled and fell onto the bed, hugging the towel around her. Paul chuckled evilly and walked out, leaving a stunned Trish behind to wonder how the hell she had gotten into this situation.

Shaking, she stood and got dressed in some matching white velour sweatpants and jacket. Her thoughts weren't traveling far from the threat Paul had made minutes before. Though she knew no one else was in the room she still glanced over her should as she put on her make up. She jumped and twisted half way in her seat when someone knocked on the door. Praying it was Amy; Trish walked over and opened the door slowly.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" The redhead exclaimed, pulling Trish out the door. Trish barely had time to close her door when Amy began to pull her down the hallway where Adam was waiting for them. He grinned at Trish and snaked his arm around Amy's waist. They got into the elevator and Trish pressed the 'L' button, grabbing onto the hand rail as they moved down. Once the door opened they stepped out and Trish froze, seeing all of Evolution standing near the exit.

"Trish? Can we _please_ get a move on! The meeting is in, like, fifteen minutes!" Amy urged, getting slightly annoyed with all the stops. Trish swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat and looked over at her friend, nodding slowly. She then remembered she hadn't told anyone about her upcoming storyline with Evolution.

"Yeah, let's go." She responded quietly, her eyes never leaving the group of large men near her only escape. She walked forward, trying her best to hide herself from them. But she never went unnoticed by Evolution. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Trish saw Dave whisper to Randy whose head immediately snapped towards her. Trish narrowed her eyes at him, and then trained her eyes over to Paul. A smirk was playing across his lips, and a chill ran down her spine. She didn't know why, but his threat scared the shit out of her.

Once outside, Trish turned her head to look back at them and saw only Randy watching her. She then turned around, almost bumping into Amy who stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. Trish backed up, surprised to see her friend standing there when just a second ago she was walking besides her, talking to Adam happily.

"What's going on, Blondie? And why is Randy Orton watching you?" Amy nodded in his direction causing Trish to close her eyes and sigh. She didn't want to say it here. Amy would go ballistic. After what Paul did to her wrist, she wasn't sure how the Sanford native would take the news.

"Uh…well, I'm kind of…" Trish paused to think about the words she should choose to say.

"Spit it out, Trish!"

"I have a storyline coming up that involves Evolution. I'm supposed to be Randy's love interest and… that's how he's going to break away from Evolution, but not before winning the World Heavyweight Title. And then I have to work with that fucking whore Candice Michelle and she's actually going to beat me a few times!" Trish then went on and on about how Candice deserved nothing more than to be fired until she noticed Amy's eyes darting behind her. Trish turned around, seeing Candice standing there.

"Slut, huh? At least I haven't slept with half of the locker room!" Candice screeched, making one of those disgusting faces she always made. Trish rolled her eyes.

"It's called a fucking storyline, dumb ass, and that doesn't count as being a slut. You are what I consider a slut… I mean, look how you dress!" Trish pointed out, observing the brunette's tasteless mini dress, her chest practically hanging out of it.

"Well… shut the hell up!" Candice screamed, her face twisting in anger. Trish chuckled, shaking her head as she turned and walked away. She ignored the very rude comments Candice yelled to her and got into her car with Amy and Adam climbing into the car next to her.

"See you at the meeting…" Trish then drove off, her stereo blasting. As she drove by the entrance to the hotel Trish failed to notice that one of the members of Evolution was not standing in their group.

MEETING

Trish's head nodded forward, her eyes closed. Then she jumped, her head snapping back up. She almost always dozed off in one of Vince's meetings. He was a very good speaker, but it was basically the same shit over and over again. Then he began to call out the storylines. Trish always got embarrassed when he did this, because most of her storylines were with new bitches that didn't deserve to be anywhere near a wrestling ring.

"And the last, and probably most important storyline, is between Trish Stratus and Evolution." Trish drowned Vince out after he said that. She felt everyone's eyes on her and heard a few whispers from behind. She turned to see Candice and Torrie whispering, Candice doing most of the talking. Trish glared at them before facing Vince again.

"Now, with that said, the meeting is over. Go home and have a nice rest because on Monday, there's a lot to be done." And with that, the boss walked away. Trish sighed and slumped in her chair, seeing everyone was scrambling to get out of the small room. She hung back, waiting until everyone had left. Just as she was about to leave she saw someone enter and smiled the best she could.

"Hey Chris…" She gave him a small wave, and got one in return. He stood with his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday, it's just that I didn't want you to get mad and do something stupid… like you're known for doing." Trish said quickly, trying to make things clearer on why she didn't tell one of her friends what was wrong.

"It's fine. I just want to let you know that if they do anything to you that puts you in physical pain, I'm coming after every single one of those bastards." A crazy grin spread across the older Canadian's face and Trish giggled.

"Okay, Chris. But, there is some… manhandling in my script." She informed him. Chris sighed deeply, and held out his arm which she looped hers through his and began to walk towards the exit.

"I won't hurt them for what they do in the storyline, but if anything happens outside of it, you'd better tell me and I'll be on their asses." Trish couldn't help but smile at this. Chris was such a kind person. But then a frown set upon her face as she thought back to the threat Paul had given her earlier that day.

"Well, I'd better get back to the hotel because my flight back home is at nine." Trish said as they reached her car.

"Give me a call when you get home, okay? I just want to know you're safe." His voice didn't have that tease in it as he said those words. He was being so caring, so big brother-y and it made Trish want to cry. She nodded and gave him and hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting into her car. Trish drove back to the hotel and got to her room in a matter of seconds. The threat Paul had given her was starting to sink in, as was the paranoia.

"Get it together, Stratus. He was only bluffing…" She said aloud as she packed her things. Looking at the clock, she saw she needed to get going. Trish hesitated at the door for a moment, remembering how dark it was in the hallway. She twisted the doorknob slowly, her heart pumping faster as she walked into the dim hallway. It seemed darker than before to Trish as she made her way towards the elevator. Her pace quickened and she glanced over her shoulder, making sure no one was there.

Once inside the elevator with the doors closed Trish felt safe again. She leaned against the railing and closed her eyes, letting go of the breath she had been holding. When the doors opened and stood in the corner for a second, looking around the almost empty lobby. Stepping out, she saw John sitting on one of the couches with Candice Michelle. Trish's eyebrows furrowed in anger and she stared at the two for a moment. They were so close, and John was whispering in her ear. Scoffing, Trish walked passed them, not even glancing his way when she knew John was watching her. She walked out into the cool night air, her eyes scanning the parking lot.

Thinking of what Paul had threatened earlier, a chill went down her spine. The tone of his voice was so serious, so not like his usual teasing tone. She began to wonder if he meant what he said he was going to do. Getting even more paranoid, she spun around to see if someone was following her. Luckily, the hotel parking lot was empty except for the dim streetlights that shone on the black pavement. She got into her car quickly, driving away. She looked into the rearview mirror to see if she could get into the other lane and screamed at what she saw.

Two eyes other than hers stared at her intently in the mirror and she spun around to find her face inches away from Randy's. She slammed on the break and got out into the moving traffic, backing away from the car. Randy emerged from the still vehicle and smirked at Trish who was extremely pale and shaking.

"Scared ya, huh?" He inquired, leaning against the car. Horns were beeping at the two who had stopped all traffic. The curious on lookers then saw nothing important was happening and they drove around them. Tears built up in the blonde bombshell's eyes and she begged them not to fall, though fall they did. She leaned against a lone stop sign and breathed heavily, the tears still rolling down her cheeks. Never had she been so scared in her life.

"Trish?" Randy asked, stepping towards her. He didn't mean to make her cry. Only startle her, and play around. Not that they were friends or anything, but he wanted to get her to lighten up a bit. "Uh… sorry… I just wanted to see what you'd do…" Randy apologized sincerely. Trish glared at him through the tears and walked towards him.

"You God damn son of a bitch! How dare you do that to me!" She slapped him across the face at lighting fast speed.

"Ow… what'd I do?"

"Oh, like you don't know! Fuck off, Orton!" Trish then climbed into the vehicle, driving off quickly. Randy stood on the sidewalk in shock, wondering why she reacted like that. He knew he could scare her, but he didn't know why she burst into tears, or what she was talking about. Then it came to him. Someone had said something to the blonde diva.

Trish drove away as quick as she could, wiping her eyes vigorously. She made it to the airport minutes later, her red eyes searching for a place to park. Taking in a sharp breath, she found a spot and got out of the car. As she walked into the airport, she didn't notice the blue Honda Accord sitting by the entrance. And she also didn't notice the person sitting inside, staring at her with a smirk set upon his face. He was determined to make life a living hell for Trish Stratus.

* * *

A/N: Any guesses? Well… this chapter isn't my favorite, but whatever. I hope you guys like it! Every time I post something I get nervous because I don't know how you guys are going to respond! I'm sure some of you could guess who it is, but it may surprise you. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated!

Preview:

"I can't believe my storyline is starting today! They give me no notice at all! Eric said I wouldn't be starting for a few more weeks!" Trish yelled, slamming her fist into the locker room wall. Amy grabbed her friend's arm, trying to pull her into the seat next to her.

"Trish, calm down. You'll be fine. Just look over your script and do it. Then it'll be over with and we can go hang out. Okay?" Amy's eyes pleaded with Trish to calm down, and Trish fell into the seat next to her, rubbing her temples.

"I can't believe this. No way in hell am I letting that bastard touch my ass!"


End file.
